Pour Edgar
by whathername
Summary: Edgar désire une certaine chose de la part de Locke que celui-ci n'est pas encore prêt à lui donner... Mais qu'est-ce que le voleur ne ferait pas pour un roi jaloux? Disclaimer: Final Fantasy et tout ce qui va avec est la propriété de Square soft enix.


Pour Edgar

-Non ! »

-Allez Locke, s'il te plaît… »

-Hors-de-ques-tion. »

Le ton sans appel du voleur laissa Edgar un instant pantois. En tant que roi, il n'avait guère l'habitude d'être contrarié. Et, même si Locke était du genre rebelle sans loi – à défaut d'être sans foi – qui se souciait aussi peu des titres que de ses premières rapines, sa bonne volonté et son enthousiasme avait toujours donné à Edgar l'illusion de l'obéissance.

C'était leur premier désaccord dans leur relation en dehors des chiffons – Locke qui avait un goût si abominable dans la mode refusait toujours de reconnaître sa supériorité incontestable dans ce domaine – et des femmes. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement diplomate, un de ses rares défauts, il tenta d'abord de ce côté-là. Locke était cupide, ils trouveraient bien un compromis.

-En échange, tu pourras me demander n'importe quoi. »

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas. »

-Même… » tenta-t-il d'insister avec un air qui en disait long sur ses propositions et qui l'aurait fait enfermer pour attentat contre la pudeur s'il avait été dans la rue.

-Niet ! »

Les joues d'Edgar rougirent de vexation. La diplomatie, ce n'était pas ça. Et la psychologie ? Locke était une vrai pipelette qui adorerait se confier.

-Pourquoi ? »

-Parce que. »

L'écrasement par la différence de rang ? Ca, c'était plutôt risqué avec un anarchiste. Surtout ne pas prononcer le mot interdit.

-Je suis le roi de Figaro. Fais-ce que je t'ordonne, vol… manant ! »

-Roi ? Manant ? Je ne vois que deux hommes nus dans un lit. » répliqua Locke, cinglant, les narines gonflés par la colère qu'il avait du contenir puisque le « mot interdit » n'avait pas été dit.

Autant pour l'autorité. Ne restait plus qu'une solution.

-Sinon… »

-Sinon ? »

La bonne vieille menace. Qui, pour être efficace avec Locke, devait être mise en exécution.

Avant que son compagnon aux réflexes extraordinaires n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il lui bloqua les bras, bascula sur lui et l'écrasa de tout son poids.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Locke, victime par trop complaisante, la voix déjà rauque et les pupilles dilatées par la curiosité.

Edgar ne put réprimer un rictus en baissant son regard sur l'homme qu'il dominait sans douceur. Il frotta rudement son corps d'athlète contre celui mince et souple du voleur, sur lequel il pesait impitoyablement. Il insista particulièrement avec de larges et peu tendres mouvements de bassin qui répandaient chaleur et picotement sur chaque centimètre carré de peau entrant en contact avec la sienne. Mais lorsque Locke – très rapidement – laissa échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes quelques soupirs, il se redressa sur ses coudes et s'immobilisa.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le voleur exprime sa frustration.

Sans résultat.

-Ca ne marchera pas, » grogna-t-il alors.

-Mais je n'ai rien demandé. » Le rictus d'Edgar s'élargit alors qu'il se penchait sur un Locke sans défenses et effleurait de sa bouche une pommette rougie.

-Voleur » souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Il sentit le corps sous lui se contracter brusquement, se cambrer… et il attaqua.

Il entra directement dans le cœur de la bataille en enfonçant vicieusement ses deux index dans les flancs de sa proie, juste sous les côtes. Locke cria de surprise et d'inconfort. Edgar profita des mouvements involontaires de retraite d'une victime désarmé par cette offensive traîtresse pour remonter ses mains jusqu'aux aisselles, faisant hoqueter le pauvre voleur qui n'eut d'autre choix que de serrer ses bras contre son corps. C'est ce qu'attendait le roi de Figaro pour attaquer le ventre de ses ongles, transformant ses doigts en multiples pattes d'araignées véloces qui agaçaient sans relâche les abdos plats de Locke qui se mit à glousser comme une jeune fille.

Ce bruit de gorge excita au plus haut point Edgar : jamais il n'avait entendu son compagnon faire _ça _! Ce n'eut que d'autre résultat que de le faire redoubler d'ardeur.

Locke ne retint bientôt plus ses rires et se tordait comme un ver pour échapper aux mains fourmillantes de son ennemi. D'une ruade, il parvint à le déstabiliser et il se retourna, ventre contre matelas.

Fatale erreur ! Les doigts d'Edgar tracèrent alors, chacun leur tour, sa colonne vertébrale, insistant sur chacune des proéminences de ses vertèbres, là où les nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et cette peau elle-même hypersensible.

Le rire de Locke y gagna une intensité hystérique tandis que le sourire d'Edgar s'élargissait encore autant qu'il lui était possible ; un sourire qui n'était pas moins hystérique.

Ô qu'il adorait entendre le rire de Locke songeait-il en augmentant en diversité ses chatouillements. La nuque, le cou, les omoplates, le creux des reins, la naissance des fesses, avec ses doigts, son sexe, ses lèvres, avec son souffle chaud ou bien sa langue mouillée…

Bientôt le voleur entrecoupa ses éclats riants de gémissements plaintifs et parvint à articuler quelques menaces qui ne firent qu'exciter davantage Edgar qui n'écouta même pas les demandes en grâce qui suivirent.

Enfin, Locke poussa des couinements si désespérés, supplia si lamentablement entre des respirations brèves et sifflantes que le maître de Figaro jugea qu'il en avait assez. Il libéra sa proie.

-Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

Locke sembla mettre quelques instants à comprendre que la torture s'était arrêtée. Il se retourna lentement, présentant une tête rouge et échevelée qui fit ricaner Edgar. L'autre n'y prêta même pas attention. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine en sueur, qui s'élevait et s'abaissait à une vitesse inquiétante. Incapable de répondre, le seul bruit qui résonnait dans la chambre était son souffle haletant et laborieux. Il avalait l'air la bouche grande ouverte et on avait l'impression de l'entendre claquer au fin fond de ses poumons.

-Locke ? » interrogea à nouveau Edgar lorsque l'autre sembla reprendre de la bête. Enfin, lorsque la main que le voleur avait posé sur sa poitrine s'était glissée sur la sienne et continuait son chemin…

Locke lui fit le coup des yeux de voleur battu : » Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Tout mais pas ça ! » et son air outragé et innocent eut été parfait si un sourire en coin et une main baladeuse n'avait clairement dévoilé l'état d'esprit de Locke.

-Mais tu as tout fait sauf ça ! » gémit-il en giflant la main qui caressait son sexe.

Locke ne pensait-il donc qu'à ça ? Ils n'avaient pas arrêté depuis ce matin ! Il commençait à se sentir sérieusement énervé par l'entêtement de son partenaire habituellement conciliant. D'autant qu'il n'était pas resté insensible à ces caresses non plus.

Mais il avait envie d'autre chose pour changer.

Comme d'étrangler Locke, par exemple.

Après avoir été en telle position de force, il faillit se remettre à supplier. Il se mordit les lèvres à temps et les scella en une moue boudeuse. Ca tombait bien, il avait envie de bouder, tiens. Et de faire la grève aussi, tant qu'il y était. Il laisserait aux soins de Locke de deviner de quoi.

Il y eut un silence assez long et puis celui-ci se laissa retomber près de lui avec un gros soupir.

-OK… pourquoi ? » dit-il simplement.

Sous entendu : « D'où est-ce que tu as bien pu te sortir cette putain d'idée ? » comprit Edgar. Et il commençait en effet à trouver son idée ridicule maintenant que Locke lui retournait ses propres questions.

Mais c'était un besoin plus fort que lui…

-Parce que tu l'as fait pour Celes, » lâcha-t-il.

-Quoi ? » Locke se redressa pour vérifier s'il ne plaisantait pas mais celui qui faisait – ou croyait faire – tomber les femmes d'un simple battement de cils évita son regard. « Edgar… tu es jaloux ? »

-N… non ! » protesta Edgar en balbutiant. « Non… enfin… oui… »

Le roi attendit le ricanement moqueur du voleur, celui qui avait d'abord répondu à sa demande, tout en se demandant s'il résisterait cette fois-ci à la tentation de serrer son cou de poulet entre ses mains ; ou bien de le chatouiller jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Ce qui était bizarre parce que normalement c'était lui qui avait le sang-froid et lui encore qui adorait pousser l'autre à bout.

Mais Locke se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupire une dernière fois pour la mesure. Il descendit du lit, s'éloigna de quelque pas et, nu comme à son premier jour, fit face à Edgar qui glouglouta comme une dinde à cette vision.

Mais il se tut dès que la belle voix claire et grave de Locke s'éleva pour lui chanter des mots d'amour sur un air d'opéra.

FIN


End file.
